Just a smile
by YELL00W
Summary: Ses yeux papillonnent, et une légère volute de vapeur s'envole au-dessus de sa bouche. Cheveux blonds. Yeux bleus-violets. Cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil. Mon cerveau, petit à petit, parvient à associer ce visage à un nom. Alors, pour ce qui me semble être la première fois depuis des années, ma voix s'élève à peine, tel un murmure chuchoté aux ombres. "Eucliffe ?"
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Un vent glacial souffle sur la ville de Magnolia, déserte en ce jour de froid et de tempête. Seules quelques personnes osent affronter ce blizzard, marchant à vive allure dans les rues pour rejoindre au plus vite leur destination. J'en fais partie. Je viens de finir de préparer mes affaires pour la mission que je dois exécuter, rangées dans une petite valise. Je me hâte de rejoindre la gare, courbant la tête sous la puissance des rafales glacées. Le train est déjà arrêté sur le quai. Mon regard se pose rapidement sur la grande horloge qui orne le mur de la gare. Seulement quelques minutes avant qu'il ne parte. J'achète rapidement mon billet, puis monte à bord du véhicule. Je pénètre dans un des compartiments. Une douce chaleur m'enveloppe, puis la porte se referme derrière moi, coupant le vent froid qui tente d'entrer. Je soupire.

J'ai déjà pris quelques jours de retard sur la mission que je dois effectuer, ce n'est pas la météo qui va m'en empêcher. Je pose ma valise à côté de moi, puis l'ouvre. L'annonce de la mission est posée sur la pile de vêtements, je m'en saisis. Cinq cent mille Jewels. Ce n'est pas tant que ça, au final. Ce qui m'a attiré le plus, c'est la description de cette mission « Maintenant, ils sont tous endormis. » Cette phrase m'a fait froncer les sourcils. Oui, elle est très énigmatique, et c'est justement ce qui me plais le plus. En même temps, lorsque j'ai consulté le tableau des missions pour en trouver une, j'ai été comme... aimantée par cette annonce, comme si elle m'est destinée. Peut-être que tout ceci n'est qu'une farce où même un piège, mais cela m'intrigue tout de même.

Des dates de rendez-vous sont marquées en bas à droite. La première correspond au soir de Noël, la date que j'ai ratée. Parce qu'un Noël à Fairy Tail, cela ne se loupe pas. Comme chaque année, cette fête était grandiose, en oubliant les quelques bagarres qui survinrent. La seconde date est celle d'aujourd'hui. La troisième, dans dix jours. En dessous est noté « Train de 11 h 21 en direction de Clever Town. Terminus. » Cela peut être un piège. Mais c'est justement cela qui m'excite le plus, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il m'attend là-bas.

Il faut dire que j'aime beaucoup le mystère, le suspens. Lorsque je consulte le tableau des missions, je prends toujours celle qui m'attire le plus, qui est la plus énigmatique. On peut décrire cette « obsession » par un « reflexe », je dirais. Comme lorsque je fais les magasins, et que mon regard se porte automatiquement sur les vêtements dans les tons bleus. Ou encore quand je cherche un meuble pour mon appartement, et que je regarde tout de suite les plus vieux. Une sorte d'automatisme. Pourtant, à cause de cette curiosité, je me suis souvent retrouvée dans des situations plus qu'impossibles. Entourée d'une centaine d'ennemis au fin fond d'une forêt, par exemple. Mais je m'en sors au final toujours bien, plus ou moins. Je ne suis pas mage S pour rien, non plus. Mais je ne me sers pas vraiment de ce titre. Je n'ai pas tellement fait de S-quest, au final. Pas assez énigmatiques à mon goût. Je ne fais une mission que lorsqu'elle me plais, m'intrigue. Ce qui explique le pourquoi du comment je suis bien trop souvent fauchée. Je peux rester des semaines et des semaines à la guide avant de trouver une mission. Mais celle que je dois effectuer, elle m'a bien plus attirée que toutes les autres que j'ai effectuées auparavant. J'ai vraiment été absorbée, comme si mes yeux ne pouvaient s'en délier. Sortilège, ou réelle curiosité ?

Je repose la feuille dans la valise, puis la referme. Seulement quelques heures de train me séparent de Clever Town. Il ne s'agit pas d'une très grande ville, le seul bâtiment important est le conseil des maîtres de guildes. Je pose ma tête contre la vitre froide regardant le paysage défiler. Le train freine soudainement. Je fronce les sourcils, puis me lève. Un tel blizzard souffle dehors que je ne voie rien à l'extérieur. Il y a peut-être trop de neige sur les rails... Les personnes présentes dans mon compartiment commencent à s'agiter. Quand à moi, je m'enfonce dans le siège en soupirant.

« _Le train est actuellement stoppé pour une durée indéterminée à cause du temps. Veuillez ne pas quitter votre compartiment et rester calme._ »

Nous en avons certainement encore pour un sacré bout de temps. Génial. La personne ayant écrit la mission va pouvoir m'attendre longtemps.

Je m'ennuie rapidement. Je n'ai même pas pris de livre dans ma valise, du fait que le voyage en train est assez court. Enfin, est censé être court. Et j'aurais mieux fait d'en emmener un. Je me retrouve à devoir écouter les jérémiades de ma voisine, une vieille dame, qui s'est mis en tête de me parler de sa famille. En effet, elle rentre chez elle après avoir fêté Noël en famille. Et elle me décrit maintenant sa belle-fille, après son fils et ses deux filles. Je soupire pour la énième fois, observant le blizzard virevoltant. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir subi un hiver aussi froid depuis quelques années. Mais je n'ai pas été là pendant sept ans, donc je ne peux pas trop m'avancer. Mais la vieille dame à côté me le confirme.

\- **Je n'ai jamais vu un hiver aussi froid ! J'espère tout de même pouvoir rentrer avant midi. **

\- **Où allez-vous ?** Lui demandé-je, décidant de tuer un peu le temps en parlant avec elle.

\- **À Oshio.**

\- **Où est-ce ?**

\- **Un peu après Clever Town... il serait vraiment temps qu'ils rallongent la ligne de train jusqu'à Oshio, parce que j'ai après bien une demi-heure de calèche**, soupire-t-elle_._

Elle continue ses jérémiades. Je ressens soudainement une étrange énergie. Je tourne la tête brusquement, me levant. Mais j'ai beau observer toutes les personnes autour de moi, rien. Pourtant, il y a toujours cette puissance autour de moi. Une impression... d'être observée. Je reste en alerte, me rasseyant.

\- **Tout va bien ?** Me demande ma voisine.

J'acquiesce, restant sur mes gardes. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, autour de moi. Comme si... La magie est brouillée. Tout semble se flouer autour de moi, et cette impression d'être observée passe au dessus de tout, jusqu'à ce que je ne sente rien d'autre... D'un coup, le train s'ébranle et repart lentement, me faisant sortir de ma semi-torpeur. Je cligne des yeux, secouant la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Le train s'arrête à nouveau. Une nouvelle annonce nous parvient.

« _Nous ne pouvons avancer dans ces conditions météorologiques. Le train sera donc immobilisé pendant une durée indéterminée, le temps que le blizzard se calme. Si au bout de quelques heures, nous ne pouvons toujours pas redémarrer, nous vous distribuerons des vivres. Veuillez garder votre calme et éviter de trop circuler entre les compartiments._ »

Génial. Je ne peux pas tomber sur un meilleur jour. Je décide de me lever afin de me dégourdir les jambes, et me dirige vers le wagon-bar, qui malheureusement est plein à craquer. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je soupire, faisant demi-tour pour repartir puis me trouvais nez à nez avec un blond. Je fronce les sourcils, tentant de me souvenir.

\- **Eh mais je te connais !** S'exclame-t-il. **T'es à Fairy Tail, non ?**

Je me mords la lèvre, mais son nom ne me revient pas. Où l'ai-je rencontré, déjà ? Certainement aux Grands Jeux Magiques, mais il y avait tellement de monde...

\- **Oui, c'est exact...**

\- **Je suis Sting Eucliffe ! De...**

\- **Sabertooth, bien sûr,** le coupé-je en soupirant. **Désolé, j'ai du mal à me souvenir des noms des gens. Je suis Ciela. Faust Ciela.**

Il m'adresse un grand sourire.

\- **Donc toi aussi, tu es coincée dans ce train... Où vas-tu ? **

\- **À Clever Town pour une mission.**

\- **La même !**

\- **N'es-tu pas censé, aux dernières nouvelles, diriger ta guilde ?**

Il soupire alors que nous parvenons enfin à sortir du wagon-bar, se calant dans un endroit tranquille.

\- **Si, mais cela fait des semaines que je n'ai pas fait de missions, alors j'ai craqué et j'en ai pris une...**

\- **Beaucoup de responsabilités ?**

\- **Tu n'imagines même pas, c'est terrible. Maintenant, cela fait quelques temps que j'ai repris la guilde, donc ça va un peu mieux. Puis, comme Rogue m'aide un peu, on arrive à gérer à peu près tout. **

Rogue ? Bien sûr, il s'agit de l'autre dragon slayer, celui de l'ombre.

\- **Que fais-tu comme mission ?** Me demande-t-il.

\- **Au fait, c'est assez ambigu. Je ne connais pas vraiment le but de cette mission, ce que j'aurais à effectuer... Et toi ?**

Il hausse les épaules.

\- **Un truc du genre "Ils sont endormis", je crois... Enfin, je verrais plus précisément ce que le mec me diras là-bas**.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

\- **J'ai la même mission.**

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **On a la même mission. **

\- **Genre.**

Il fouille dans ses poches, en ressortant un papier froissé. L'affiche de la mission, apparemment. Je la regarde par dessus son épaule. Il s'agit bien de la même annonce, sans image.

\- **J'ai bien la même**, confirmé-je.

\- **C'est impossible !**

J'acquiesce, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Je relève la tête vers Eucliffe.

\- **Non, ce n'est pas possible. Une mission ne peut pas être dans deux guildes différentes. Elle peut être envoyée à différentes guildes si elle est refusée, mais elle ne peut pas être dans plusieurs guildes.**

\- **Une erreur, peut-être ?**

\- **Possible. Mais cela n'arrive pratiquement jamais, les guildes font en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes.**

Il réfléchit, soupirant lourdement.

\- **Je ne sais plus vraiment quand j'ai accepté cette mission... Je me suis peut-être trompé. Enfin, ce n'est pas peut-être, c'est certainement. Désolé. Je te laisse la mission, du coup ? **

Je secoue la tête.

\- **Tant pis, nous nous partagerons la prime. Puis, nous sommes tous deux coincés dans ce train, donc autant faire ensemble la mission.**

Un fin sourire éclaire son visage.

\- **Cool alors !** S'exclame Eucliffe. **Enfin, j'espère ne pas avoir fait tout ce chemin pour une fiche blague.**

\- **Moi non plus... Mais je veux savoir ce qu'il se cache derrière cette mission. Puis, je suis fauchée en ce moment, alors...**

\- **La même ! C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai voulu faire une mission, Rogue payait tout pendant que je trimais à faire tous ces fichus papiers...**

À nouveau, le train s'ébranle. Je regarde dehors. Le blizzard semble s'être calmé, mais juste un peu. Le train s'immobilise. Les haut-parleurs grésillent.

« _Nous ne pouvons toujours pas avancer. Nous allons passer dans les wagons pour distribuer des vivres, veuillez donc..._ »

Les haut-parleurs grésillent à nouveau. Puis un cri me glace le sang. Suivi d'autres cris.

Silence.

Les personnes autour de nous se mettent à crier, hurlant que c'est la fin. J'empoigne mon sceptre, attaché dans mon dos. Je croise le regard déterminé d'Eucliffe.

\- **C'est parti !** S'exclame-t-il. **Je te parie que c'est une guilde noire.**

\- **Qui cela pourrait être d'autre ?** Soupiré-je alors que nous nous frayons un chemin à travers la foule agitée.

Il ne répond rien, continuant à avancer vers l'avant du train, que la foule avait déserté, se réfugiant vers l'arrière. Nous nous retrouvons en quelques minutes devant la porte menant à l'avant.

\- **Donc on fait quoi ?** Me demande Eucliffe. **On ouvre la porte et on fonce dans le tas ?**

\- **Tu es bien un dragon slayer,** soupiré-je.

\- **Je prends ça pour un compliment !**

Puis il ouvre la porte, se précipitant le poing en avant. J'écarquille les yeux. Il n'y a personne. Enfin, si on ne comptait pas les deux hommes par terre, leur sang se répandant sur le sol. Je prenais rapidement leur pouls.

\- **Morts.**

Je m'en doutais. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il y a quelqu'un près de nous. L'air... L'air est comme brouillé autour de moi. Comme tout à l'heure. À nouveau, j'ai l'impression d'être observée. Je tourne la tête, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérant. Je me fige, essayant de détecter une présence en excluant celle d'Eucliffe. Mais mon cerveau semble embrouillé, mes gestes me semblent de plus en plus lents... L'air ne parvient plus jusqu'à mes poumons, mon cerveau...

J'ai un hoquet et respire enfin lorsqu'Eucliffe me secoue.

\- **Hey, tu vas bien ?**

Je serre les dents, les battements de mon cœur pulsant dans ma tête.

\- **Ne ressens-tu rien ? **

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- **Non, mais je n'arrive pas à bien entendre. J'ai un sifflement dans les oreilles, c'est bizarre. Et il y a une odeur que je n'aime pas du tout, mais je ne parviens pas à mettre le doigt dessus.**

Nous n'avons pas la même perception, mais nous sommes d'accord pour dire que tout n'était pas normal.

\- **Il n'y a personne ici. Il est certainement parti.**

\- **Oui, mais où ?** Chuchoté-je inconsciemment.

D'un coup, le blizzard de stoppe dehors. Je me fige, en même temps que Sting.

\- **C'est normal que la neige s'arrête d'un coup ?**

\- **Non, bien sur que ce n'est pas normal. Quelqu'un nous joue un mauvais tour, et je n'aime pas du tout cela. Il va voir ce que cela fait de se frotter à moi.**

\- **À nous tu veux dire ! Moi non plus, je n'aime vraiment pas les gens qui font les fourbes. Qu'il vienne se battre contre nous, au lieu de se cacher comme un lâche !**

Soudainement, je sens clairement une présence derrière moi. Nous nous retournons d'une même personne. Il s'agit d'un homme. Une cape noire le recouvre, cachant son visage. Je vois seulement son sourire. Un rictus moqueur.

Je tends mon sceptre devant moi, érigeant une barrière autour de moi. La magie qui émane de ce type me donnait des frissons. Celui-ci a un sabre en sa possession. Il m'attaque, brisant sans problèmes mes protections. Merde, ce n'est pas un mage de pacotille. Je recule tandis qu'Eucliffe l'attaque violemment, sans parvenir à prendre le dessus. Le mec semble le repousser facilement ! Je fais le vide dans ma tête, me concentrant seulement sur l'air autour de moi. Un vent familier fait voler mes cheveux. C'est parti. J'ouvre les yeux, puis le vent forme un tourbillon autour de moi. On ne provoque pas un mage S sans bien s'en tirer. Je tends les mains devant moi, projetant mon pouvoir vers lui. Eucliffe recule, tandis que le mec se tourne vers moi. Je le vois lever son sabre. Le temps semble se figer. Puis il l'abat.

Une énergie phénoménale traverse l'air, me coupant la respiration. Tout mon tourbillon a disparu, rien qu'avec une seule de ses attaques. Je me remets avec peine en position, me préparant à contrer une nouvelle attaque, serrant les dents. Il est vraiment très fort, plus fort que moi, que nous. Puis, un fin sourire étire son visage. Il prononce alors, un mot, seulement un mot.

« Dormez. »

Ma vue se trouble soudainement et je perds l'équilibre. Alors, je me souviens une nouvelle fois de la description de la mission « Maintenant, ils sont tous endormis. » Puis le noir se fait autour de moi.


	2. Chapitre Premier

Chapitre premier.

Un battement de cœur effréné qui se calme lentement. Un violent frisson, dû au froid glacial environnant. Puis, d'un coup, une grande respiration prise, telle celle après une longue apnée dans le monde aquatique. Un mal de tête, insidieux, se niche dans mon cerveau.

Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux, mais mes cils semblent collés les uns aux autres. Je respire profondément, puis tente à nouveau de les ouvrir. Un ciel gris m'apparait, ainsi que des branches d'arbres nues qui me sont encore floues. Je respire lentement, alors que les questions s'enchevêtrent dans mon esprit. Progressivement, les muscles me semblant ankylosés, je tente de me redresser. Mes mains s'enfoncent dans la neige, tandis que je parviens tant bien que mal à me maintenir assise.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, alors que je vois un corps, à quelques mètres de moi, étendu sur le dos dans la neige. Ses yeux papillonnent, et une légère volute de vapeur s'envole au-dessus de sa bouche. Cheveux blonds. Yeux bleus-violets. Cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil. Mon cerveau, petit à petit, parvient à associer ce visage à un nom. Alors, pour ce qui me semble être la première fois depuis des années, ma voix s'élève à peine, tel un murmure chuchoté aux ombres.

\- **Eucliffe** **?**

Ses yeux se posent sur moi. Il ouvre puis referme la bouche, hébété. Comme moi, il semble avoir du mal à enregistrer toutes les informations autour de nous. Pendant qu'il retrouve doucement ses esprits, je balaye du regard l'environnement qui nous entoure. C'est-à-dire une forêt recouverte de neige. Un ciel gris, chargé de nuages menaçants. Et au milieu de tout cela, Sting Eucliffe et moi.

Comment en sommes-nous arrivés à cette situation ?

Des bribes de mémoire me reviennent, que j'assemble tant bien que mal. Je prenais le train pour... Une mission. Oui, une mission assez étrange, d'ailleurs. Il y avait cette dame qui discutait avec moi et... Ah oui ! Le train s'est arrêté à cause de la neige. En même temps, quelle idée de partir à cette période de l'année ? Tout ça grâce – ou plutôt à cause – de cette mission. Par la suite... Il y avait cet homme encapuchonné...

Les souvenirs remontent difficilement, comme si j'ai pendant longtemps été endormie. Je me replonge dedans, tentant de recréer la scène autour de moi.

J'ai rencontré Eucliffe. Puis... Nous sommes allés vers l'avant du train. Mais pourquoi ? Ah oui. Ces cris dans le microphone. A l'avant, il n'y avait personne à part les deux conducteurs. Étaient-ils en vie ? Non, à bien m'en souvenir, j'ai tâté leur pouls. Ils étaient morts, leur sang s'écoulant autour d'eux. Puis... Cet homme. Bien trop puissant pour nous. Je serre légèrement mes poings. Du plus, le fait que je me batte rarement avec une autre personne a joué en notre défaveur, même s'il était clair qu'il avait l'avantage. Je l'avoue, je déteste ça. Devoir se coordonner avec les mouvements de l'autre, faire attention à ne pas le blesser dans l'attaque... C'est insupportable. Où, cela se limite aux personnes que je connais vraiment, comme mon frère ou quelqu'un à la guilde qui m'est proche. Mais Eucliffe... Je le connais à peine.

Et penser que le type encapuchonné possèderait un sort tel que celui-ci – que, à ma connaissance, seul mon frère maîtrise... Je porte mon regard sur Eucliffe, qui fronce les sourcils. Sa voix, rocailleuse et hésitante, me parvient.

\- **Où sommes-nous** **?**

J'hausse les épaules.

\- **Aucune idée.**

Je pose mes mains au sol, tentant de me lever. Mes jambes, flageolantes, menacent de céder sous mon poids, mais je parviens à me maintenir à un arbre. Je souffle en fermant les yeux, tentant de calmer les tremblements qui me parcourent. Mon corps est entièrement courbaturé, comme si je n'avais pas bougé depuis des jours et des jours. Ma tête se met à tourner, et je maintiens mes yeux fermés, respirant calmement afin de chasser une sensation de malaise grandissant. Quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose cloche, excepté le fait que nous ne savons pas où nous nous trouvons. Et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

Je porte ma main dans mon dos, rencontrant la présence rassurante de mon sceptre, dans lequel circule une partie de ma magie. Mais elle me semble bien faible. Je tourne la tête vers Eucliffe qui, comme moi, s'est relevé. Chancelant, il se dirige vers moi, enfonçant ses pieds dans l'épaisse couche de neige.

\- **On se battait bien contre un mec dans le train** **? Je ne me souviens pas très bien...**

J'acquiesce.

\- **Et...**

\- **Il nous a endormis**, complété-je.

Il serre les poings, tremblant.

\- **Mais pourquoi... ? Quel est l'intérêt de nous endormir pour nous balancer dans la forêt ?**

Je me mords la lèvre, tentant vainement de trouver un sens à tout cela. Mais mon cerveau semble englué, j'ai du mal à réfléchir correctement. Un coup de vent glacial fait voler mes longs cheveux bleus, me faisant frissonner. Je resserre les pans de mon manteau, enfouissant mes joues froides dans mon écharpe. Je glisse les mains dans mes poches de manteau lorsque je rencontre un objet familier. Un éclair de lucidité me traverse. Je renferme la main dessus, puis le sort de ma poche. Bien sûr, ma mini-lacrima ! Comment ai-je pu oublier que je l'ai tout le temps sur moi ?

Je rencontre le regard d'Eucliffe, qui semble avoir la même idée que moi. Il se rapproche tant bien que mal, tandis que j'allume l'objet qui heureusement, n'est pas endommagé. Rapidement, j'appelle la guilde alors qu'Eucliffe se place près de moi, les yeux fixés sur la lacrima. Mais personne ne répond. Je serre les dents, réessayant. Vainement. Je suis partagée entre l'idée de la jeter avec rage sur le sol et l'idée de la ranger bien calmement. Mieux vaut prendre la seconde décision. Je soupire, tandis qu'Eucliffe fouille à son tour dans ses poches. Il soupire à son tour.

\- **Je n'ai pas la mienne, elle est dans ma valise... 'Tain. J'espère qu'on pourra contacter les personnes de ta guilde.**

\- **Normalement, oui. Ils ne doivent pas être réveillés…**

Je ressors la lacrima de ma poche, l'allumant. Sept heures et quart du matin. Pourtant, à cette heure, Mira devrait être à la guilde… Je me mords la lèvre, rangeant la lacrima.

**\- Tentons le coup plus tard dans la journée. Pour l'instant, il nous faut de rejoindre la ville la plus proche... **

Il acquiesce. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, puis ais un fin sourire.

\- **Je vais voir ça tout de suite. **

\- **Hein ? **

Je concentre mon pouvoir, le laissant circuler dans mon corps. Alors qu'un vent familier m'enveloppe, je sens le malaise grandir en moi. L'air semble… Saturé autour de moi. Chargé en particules sombres, d'une magie noire. Un frisson remonte ma colonne vertébrale, alors que je me rends compte qu'habituellement, mes pouvoirs se manifestent bien plus vite que cela. Je me mords une nouvelle fois la lèvre, puis décide de mettre toutes ces questions de côté.

Je prends une impulsion, puis saute. Je me pose en douceur sur le haut d'un arbre. Je porte mon regard sur l'horizon. Des montagnes vers l'ouest, et la forêt tout autour à perte de vue. Mais où est la mer ? Où est la ligne de train ?

\- **Tu vois quelque chose ? **

\- **Non. Je vais prendre un meilleur point de vue !**

Je l'imagine acquiescer en bas. Je laisse à nouveau le vent m'envahir lentement, puis je m'envole. Malgré l'air lourd et effrayant autour de moi, je ferme les yeux, me laissant porter par mes pouvoirs.

Liberté.

Lorsque je vole de cette manière, j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe autour de moi, qu'il n'y a que le ciel qui m'entoure, infini. Cette sensation me fait sourire. Je me sens tel un oiseau, libre et sans limites. Je peux même sentir des ailes invisibles battre dans mon dos, me maintenant en air. Pourtant, je vole si souvent. Mais je ne me lasse pas de ce sentiment qui m'envahit à chaque fois.

Je fais un tour sur moi-même, observant à nouveau les environs. Toujours pas d'océan, ni de ligne de train. Puis enfin, au milieu de cette forêt qui semble infinie, j'aperçois une ville, qui semble assez petite. Mais il n'y a que ça. Bon dieu, où sont la ligne de train et la mer ? Comment pouvons-nous en être aussi éloignés ? Pendant quelques instants, j'hésite à m'éloigner pour explorer tout cela, et voir la ville. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner Eucliffe dans la forêt, alors que les bâtiments sont aussi lointains. Je redescends, tournoyant sur moi-même, atterrissant rapidement dans l'épaisse neige qui nous monte jusqu'aux genoux.

\- **Alors ?**

\- **Des montagnes à l'ouest. Il y a une ville à l'est, mais elle semble assez éloignée. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que je n'aperçois ni la mer, ni la ligne de train.**

\- **Donc la seule option est de se diriger vers cette ville. Tu ne peux pas nous emmener en volant ?**

Je secoue la tête, exaspérée.

\- **Je ne suis pas un Exeed, Eucliffe. En parlant d'Exeed, le tien n'est pas avec toi ?**

\- **Lector ? Non. Il est parti il y a quelques jours avec Rogue et Frosh pour une mission.**

\- **Il aurait bien été utile.**

Un court silence s'installe, alors que nous nous mettons en marche difficilement. La neige est si haute que nous avançons très lentement. De plus, mes muscles sont toujours aussi ankylosés, si bien qu'à chacun de mes pas, une vive douleur se fait ressentir dans tout mon corps. Je tourne la tête vers Eucliffe, qui semble avoir autant de mal que moi à avancer.

\- **'Tain, j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru mille kilomètres, **grommèle-t-il.

\- **On est deux**, soupiré-je.

Il serre les dents.

\- **Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, ça m'énerve** **! **

Il se met à marcher plus vite, comme pour expulser toute la rage qui monte en lui. Rien qu'en l'observant, je m'aperçois qu'il un être... Paradoxal, je dirais. Il peut-être calme et réfléchi, mais également impulsif ou immature. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, regardant une volute de vapeur produit par mon souffle s'envoler, puis disparaitre. Lentement, je battis mon raisonnement.

\- **Nous avons été immobilisé pendant longtemps, c'est un fait.**

\- **Pourtant, c'est toujours l'hiver, ce n'est pas comme s'il nous avait enfermés je ne sais pourquoi pendant des mois... **

-** Une année, ou même plusieurs seraient passées. **

Il tourne la tête vers moi, me lançant un regard ahuri.

-** Mais tu t'entends parler ? Plusieurs années** **? C'est impossible, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil, et j'imagine que moi non plus ! **

-** Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, Eucliffe. **

Il soupire, se calmant légèrement.

-** Ok, supposons ça. Mais comment tu expliques le fait que nous n'ayons pas vieilli ? **

-** Il existe des sorts afin de stopper le temps, et donc le vieillissement de nos corps. **

-** D'accord, je te suis. Mais ce n'est pas un peu gros comme hypothèse, juste en se basant sur le fait que nous avons des courbatures de malade ? Je veux dire que, il aurait très bien pu nous séquestrer quelques jours en nous frappant pour nous soutirer je ne sais quelle information. On lui aurait donné, il nous aurait guéri afin d'effacer toutes les traces puis effacé la mémoire, et il nous a relâchés ici ! **

Je me mords la lèvre. Une mauvaise habitude qui revient bien trop souvent à mon goût.

-** C'est possible. Mais en se basant sur ton hypothèse, il s'agirait de quelqu'un de très méthodique, ce qui doit certainement être le cas. Il nous a attiré tous les deux dans le train afin de nous capturer, et ce grâce à une mission. N'importe qui aurait pu prendre cette mission à notre place... Mais au final, était-ce vraiment nous qu'il visait ? Et pour en revenir à ton hypothèse, il nous aurait enlevé la mémoire, il aurait fait disparaître toutes les traces de notre séquestration excepté les courbatures qui ne peuvent pas être ôtées par la magie ; mais il n'aurait pas fait l'effort de nous remettre près de la ligne de train, où même dans un hôpital ? Ça ne concorde pas. **

\- **En effet. Mais peut-être est-ce son but de nous éloigner de toute civilisation… **

-** Alors ton hypothèse ne serait pas bonne.**

Nous réfléchissons chacun de notre côté pendant quelques minutes. Eucliffe reprends lentement la conversation.

-** Et si… et si il ne nous avait rien fait ?**

-** C'est-à-dire ? **Fais-je en me tournant vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

-** Il peut nous avoir enfermé pendant plusieurs jours dans un espace clôt en nous endormant, parce qu'il se peut que son sort endorme les gens longtemps ! Et donc, nos courbatures nous viendraient simplement du fait qu'on ait dormi à même le sol ! **

-** Mais alors dans quel but ? **

\- **Je ne sais pas… Supposons qu'il veuille nous éloigner de toute civilisation. Il a donc agi pendant que nous étions endormis… Pour attaquer une ville, ou nos guildes…**

-** Mais pourquoi forcément nous ? Toi, je peux encore comprendre, tu es le maître de Sabertooth. Mais moi ? Pourquoi..**

Je me stoppe soudainement dans ma phrase, écarquillant les yeux. Aurait-ce un rapport avec Edoras ? Non. De plus, Eucliffe n'est jamais allé à Edoras, et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il en ait entendu parler.

-** Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? **

\- **Non, je pensais à quelque chose mais… Ça ne concorde pas. **

-** Dis toujours.**

Je prends une grande respiration, puis je me lance.

-** As-tu entendu parler d'Edoras ?**

Je le vois réfléchir quelques secondes, fouillant dans ses souvenirs.

-** Ça me dit quelque chose… C'est quoi ? **

-** Il s'agit d'un monde parallèle au notre. **

-** Ah oui ! Ce n'est pas Fairy Tail qui y est allé, avant que vous ne disparaissiez pendant sept ans ? **

-** Si. Je suis originaire de là-bas.**

Il émet un sifflement admiratif.

-** Ce monde n'est pas très différent de celui-ci, à part le fait qu'il n'y a plus de magie. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. En réalité, je crois être la seule personne capable de créer un portail menant à Edoras. Alors, il se peut qu'il convoite ce pouvoir, afin de dominer Edoras ou quelque chose dans le genre…**

-** Est-ce possible de prendre le pouvoir de quelqu'un ? **

**\- Je n'en sais rien, **avoué-je franchement**. Mais il existe une multitude de sorts dont nous ne connaissons qu'une infime partie, alors… Tout est possible je pense. Mais le problème, c'est qu'avec cette hypothèse, il n'y a aucun lien avec toi. **

-** Nous en revenons donc à ce que tu disais. **

\- **C'est-à-dire ? **

-** Est-ce que c'est nous qui étions précisément visés ?**

J'acquiesce, puis lui demande.

\- **Qu'en penses-tu ?**

-** Qu'il nous visait-nous. Cette affiche, je suis sûr de ne pas l'avoir acceptée récemment. Cela doit faire quelques mois qu'elle traine, et jamais quelqu'un ne l'a prise. Et puis... Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai vraiment été... Absorbé. **

Il fait une légère pause.

\- **D'habitude, je fais toutes mes missions avec Lector. C'est... Inconcevable que je les fasse sans lui au final. **

\- **Mais il était parti avec Cheney, non ? **

\- **Oui. Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, j'aurais très bien pu l'attendre. J'aurais même dû l'attendre. Mais cette mission... C'était comme devenu une obsession. Et puis sinon, j'allais rater la date de rendez-vous ! Il fallait que je la fasse, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

J'hoche la tête, réfléchissant à ce que moi, j'ai ressenti face à cette affiche.

\- **Ce n'était pas une telle obsession pour moi, j'ai juste été comme aimantée. Donc ça confirme le fait que cette mission nous était destinée. Il a certainement dû y jeter un sort. Mais le sort devait être plus puissant pour toi, parce qu'il devait savoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que j'allais forcément prendre la mission parce qu'elle attirait ma curiosité. Mais comment a-t-il pu le savoir ? A-t-il des taupes dans nos guildes ? **

\- **Attends ! Tu vas trop loin ! Ce ne sont que des hypothèses ! Nous ne savons même pas s'il nous a fait quelque chose, au final ! **

\- **Je le sais très bien, mais il y a certains éléments qui ne trompent pas, que nous n'inventons pas. De plus... **

Je me fige, réalisant soudainement quelque chose. Eucliffe s'arrête, me dévisageant alors qu'une bourrasque glacée fait courber les arbres autour de nous.

\- **Ta guilde est bien au Nord de Fiore ? **

\- **Oui... **

Il semble comprendre aussitôt.

\- **J'ai aussi prise cette mission parce que quelques jours avant, un ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps m'a contacté. Et comme il habite à Hargeon, ça a renforcé l'idée que je devais faire cette mission.**

Je fronce les sourcils. Cela semble une trop grosse coïncidence pour en être une…

\- **Qui est-ce ?**

\- **Un ancien de Sabertooth. Et surtout, un des seuls qui a osé se rebeller contre notre ancien maître. Résultat : il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes. **

Je sens la rage monter en moi, alors que nous nous remettons à marcher, péniblement.

\- **Quelle ordure... **

\- **Je ne te le fais pas dire. **

Un court silence s'installe, alors que je tente de reprendre le raisonnement là où nous l'avions laissé.

-** Donc, reprenons. Cet ami, as-tu vraiment confiance en lui ?**

Il hésite une dizaine de secondes.

-** Je n'en sais rien. Il était un peu le grand frère protecteur de la guilde, qui nous empêchait d'être punis trop sévèrement quand nous faisions des conneries. Il prenait tout le temps notre défense… Mais au final, je ne le connais pas vraiment. Puis, il a genre dix ans de plus que moi. D'après mes souvenirs, il a peu changé, excepté le fait qu'il est à présent handicapé. Mais...**

Il se stoppe, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-** Je ne sais plus putain ! Il m'avait semblé sincère, ce mec est sincère putain ! Bien sûr que oui que c'était normal de me recontacter, vu que je suis le nouveau maître de Sabertooth. Tout ce qu'il a dit a du sens, le fait qu'il n'ait pas voulu revenir au QG car il ne voulait pas éveiller d'anciens souvenirs, le fait qu'il voulait juste prendre des nouvelles et apprendre ce que les membres étaient devenus… Mais… Putain !**

Il se remet à marcher rapidement. J'ai un court soupir, alors que je le rattrape tant bien que mal. Ses poings se serrent si fort que ses phalanges en deviennent blanches. Son regard reste ostensiblement fixé sur l'horizon, cette forêt qui s'étale à perte de vue sous nos yeux. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent tandis que le silence règne, seulement brisé par le piaillement des oiseaux. Il semble se calmer.

\- **Même si ses paroles semblaient sincères, étaient sincères… Je n'arrive pas à oublier cette sensation de malaise lorsque j'étais avec lui, cette sensation d'être observé, et ce putain de sifflement dans les oreilles…**

Je me fige soudainement. Il se tourne vers moi, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- **Tu as bien dit que tu te sentais observé ?**

\- **Ouais.**

\- **J'ai ressenti… Une sensation du même genre dans le train. Et même… Depuis quelques jours je dirais. Mais ce n'était pas aussi fort que dans le train. **

\- **Tu penses que c'est le type qu'on a vu ? Ou d'autres personnes ? **

\- **Il ne peut pas physiquement, être à deux endroits différents… Alors ce doit être d'autres personnes… Ou un sort de magie, mais qui doit certainement être extrêmement complexe.**

Il hausse les épaules, alors que nous nous remettons – pour la énième fois – en route.

\- **Au moins, nous sommes sûrs que ce mec n'est pas un mage de pacotille. Et c'est peut-être même quelqu'un que nous connaissons.**

Je secoue la tête.

\- **Je ne pense pas. Sa présence ne m'était pas familière. **

\- **À moi non plus mais… On ne sait jamais. Avec la situation actuelle, je pense qu'on peut s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi.**

J'hoche la tête, alors que le silence se réinstalle petit à petit. Je tente de réfléchir à nouveau, mais aucune autre hypothèse ne me vient en tête. De plus, mon mal de tête semble empirer de minute en minute. Je serre les dents, tentant de faire abstraction, me concentrant sur notre marche lente et difficile. Un violent coup de vent nous ralentit, me faisant frissonner. Je sens le bout de mon nez se geler, et je l'enfouis dans mon écharpe grise. Je fourre mes mains dans mes poches de manteau. La gauche rencontre la lacrima magique. Je la sors, constatant que nous discutions depuis une trentaine de minutes. Je ferme les yeux furtivement, puis appelle la guilde. Mira devrait être réveillée, à cette heure. Elle est toujours la première à la guilde, avec le maître.

Mais, une nouvelle fois, la sonnerie retentit dans le vide. Une angoisse accompagnée d'une pointe de malaise s'installe en moi. Le fait que nous soyons à ce point coupés du monde m'inquiète vraiment, et bien trop de possibilités s'exposent à moi. Je me mords la lèvre, marchant plus vite. Je fais abstraction de mon mal de tête, puis récapitule tout ce que nous venons de dire.

Les faits qu'on ne peut nier sont que, premièrement, nous sommes en hiver, à moins que la météorologie ne soit complètement déréglée ou que nous ne soyons dans un pays au nord de Fiore ce qui serait… Invraisemblable. Nous sommes donc, logiquement, en hiver. Deux hypothèses peuvent découler de cette information : ou nous n'avons été évanouis que pendant quelques jours ou une, deux ou trois années sont passées dans le pire des cas. Mais nous ne pouvons oublier cette hypothèse. Le second fait est celui-ci, dans les grandes lignes : cette mission nous était destinée, c'est certain. Mais alors…

\- **Eucliffe.**

Il tourne un regard interrogateur vers moi, alors que mon cerveau tourne à toute allure.

\- **Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te sembler dingue mais… Est-ce que le type qui nous a attaqué dans le train n'a pas essayé de nous protéger ? **

\- **Pardon ?**

Je laisse écouler quelques secondes afin de construire mon raisonnement, murmurant des mots et réfléchissant rapidement. Je reprends calmement afin qu'il comprenne d'où je veux en venir.

\- **Depuis le début, nous partons du principe que c'est lui qui nous a envoyé la mission, qui nous veut du mal. Tout simplement parce que c'est la seule personne qui nous a attaqué, nous rejetons donc toute la faute sur lui. Mais au final…**

\- **Attends. N'oublie pas que le descriptif de la mission, c'était : « Ils dorment tous. » ! Et ce mec nous a justement endormis !**

\- **Je ne l'oublie pas. Il est également fort possible que ce soit lui qui nous ait envoyé cette mission. Mais… dans le train, il ne nous a pas touchés ! Il était clairement bien plus fort que nous, il aurait pu nous écraser, nous battre après un long combat. Mais non ! Il nous a simplement endormis ! Et s'il… Et s'il voulait simplement nous écarter d'un danger ?**

Eucliffe secoue la tête. Il ouvre la bouche afin de parler, puis la referme. Enfin, après quelques secondes de silence, il répond.

\- **Mais alors… Pourquoi ne pas nous le dire directement ?**

Je soupire.

\- **Enfin, s'il t'avait dit que des dragons allaient débarquer, est-ce que tu te serais réfugié quelque part ? **

\- **Non**, admit-il. **Mais ça ne change rien à cette question : Pourquoi nous ? **

\- **Je n'en sais rien !** M'écrié-je. **Il se peut que ce soit une voyante, qui ait vu qu'on sauverait le monde dans quelques années, et qui nous aurait enfermé dans une bulle temporelle…**

\- **Non mais attends**, me coupe-t-il, **on nage en plein délire !** **On part dans de la voyance maintenant ? **

\- **Et pourquoi pas ?** Me défendé-je. **Tout est possible ! Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne peut pas mettre de côté l'hypothèse comme quoi cette personne ne serait pas contre nous. On ne peut pas le cataloguer tout de suite ennemi alors qu'on ne sait rien de ses intentions. **

\- **Ouais, mais bon… Il y a des limites à certaines hypothèses.**

J'hausse les épaules.

\- **En tout cas… Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette mission nous était destinée. **

\- **Et que nous sommes en hiver !**

\- **Évidemment. Mais…**

\- **Quoi encore ?** Soupire-t-il, me coupant dans ma réflexion.

\- **Je t'en prie, dis-moi si je te saoule, **répliqué-je.

\- **J'ai mal à la tête, c'est tout**, grommèle-t-il.

\- **Et bien nous sommes deux. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que la probabilité que nous soyons dans le présent, c'est-à-dire que seulement quelques jours soient passés, me semble de plus en plus faible. **

\- **Et pourquoi cela ?**

\- **Tu ne ressens rien, autour de toi ?**

Il répond seulement quelques secondes après.

\- **L'air est lourd et étrange…**

\- **Oui. Comme s'il était chargé des particules de magie noire.**

\- **Et alors ?**

Je claque ma langue sur mon palet, réprobatrice.

\- **Et alors, c'est assez rare.**

\- **On a cette même impression lorsqu'on se bat contre des mages noirs… **

\- **Justement ! C'est seulement lorsqu'ils déchainent leur magie ! Là, tout l'air en est pollué, même en hauteur ! Tout l'air en est chargé !**

\- **C'est peut-être parce qu'on passe près d'une guilde clandestine…**

Je secoue la tête.

\- **Non, on le ressent bien moins que ça. C'est infime, il faut vraiment avoir des bonnes qualités de perceptions pour le ressentir dans l'air. Mais là… La magie noire est si présente que l'air en est pesant, lourd, menaçant. Alors, ou nous avons avancé de quelques années dans le temps et le monde a beaucoup changé, ou nous sommes dans un pays autre que Fiore.**

\- **Un autre pays ? Tu déconnes, j'espère ?**

\- **Cette possibilité est envisageable, Eucliffe. J'en connais peu à propos des autres pays, alors il se peut que certains soient habités par beaucoup de mages noirs… Je regrette maintenant de ne pas avoir lu plus de livres à ce sujet. **

\- **Dans un autre pays… Franchement, ça m'étonnerait.**

\- **Alors c'est que nous avons avancé dans le temps de quelques années, et que Fiore est vraiment au fond du gouffre.**

Je le vois lever la tête au ciel, puis marmonner :

\- **Ce n'est pas très réjouissant, tout ça… **

\- **Clairement pas.**

Les secondes, lentement, s'égrainent en minutes, puis en heures. Le froid se fait de plus en plus glaçant, le vent de plus en plus dévastateur. Nos conversations s'écourtent, pour finalement disparaître. Alors, ne reste plus que le silence, comblé par les mugissements du vent s'abattant sur la forêt. Mon mal de tête et la tempête empirent, tels deux entités liées. La neige fait voler mes cheveux, fouette mon visage, me fait plisser les yeux. Je serre les dents, luttant contre la tempête afin d'avancer. Je me mords la lèvre, puis me décide enfin à sortir mon spectre de mon dos. Eucliffe semble remarquer mes mouvements puisqu'il s'arrête, fixant son regard sur moi. Mes yeux se ferment, fine accalmie.

Lentement, ma magie parcours mes veines, mes artères, mes muscles, mes nerfs, jusqu'à ce que je la ressente dans la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Mes deux magies se combinent, pour former un mélange homogène. Puis, je libère mes pouvoirs. Je les laisse, yeux fermés, se répandre dans l'atmosphère, dans cet air oppressant et saturé de magie sombre qui m'entoure, parcourir la forêt, se distiller dans le ciel. Je sens ma respiration devenir sifflante alors que, rien qu'en libérant ma magie, mes forces s'épuisent bien plus vite qu'habituellement. Je serre les dents, puis, dans une grande inspiration, je déchaine mes pouvoirs. Ceux-ci parcourent l'air, se précipitant vers les nuages menaçants au-dessus de nous. Un éclair jaillit des sombres nuages, alors que ma magie affronte celle, sombre, de l'atmosphère. Lentement, je sens le vent retomber autour de nous, tandis que le débit de neige se tarit, ne laissant que quelques flocons virevoltant dans les cieux. Enfin, je rouvre mes yeux.

Les nuages ont perdus de leur obscurité, mais restent tout de même assez épais pour cacher le soleil. Mais de nouveaux pans sombres se profilent à l'horizon dans le ciel. Je soupire.

\- **Dépêchons nous d'avancer, je ne pourrais certainement pas arrêter la tempête suivante avec le peu de forces que je possède.**

Eucliffe acquiesce, puis, lentement, nous nous remettons difficilement à marcher. Nos courbatures, bien que moins vives qu'à notre réveil, se font toujours autant ressentir à chacun de nos mouvements.

\- **Quels sont les pouvoirs que tu possèdes ? **Me demande enfin Eucliffe, après m'avoir fixé pendant plusieurs minutes en silence, cette question lui brûlant probablement les lèvres.

\- **J'en possède… Deux types, je dirais. Tout d'abord, ceux me provenant de ma mère, donc d'Earthland.**

\- **Ta mère vient d'ici ?**

J'acquiesce.

\- **Ils me confèrent la magie de l'air. C'est ceux-ci qui m'ont permis de calmer le vent. Le second « type » de pouvoir que je possède est celui me venant d'Edoras. Il est stocké dans mon sceptre.**

\- **Pourquoi dans ton sceptre, et pas dans ton corps ?**

\- **La magie d'Edoras est différente de celle d'ici. En effet, personne à Edoras ne nait en possédant des pouvoirs, comme ici. Là-bas, la magie doit être stockée sous forme matérielle, dans des objets. Elle est limitée, contrairement à celle de ce monde. **

\- **Mais… La magie que contient ton spectre ne s'épuise pas au bout d'un moment ? **

\- **Non, pas dans ce monde, car je peux en tirer de l'atmosphère sans problème. **

\- **Et donc, ces pouvoirs consistent en quoi ? **

\- **Ce sont des sorts plus ou moins différents et complexes. **

\- **Ok… Et donc, pour stopper la tempête, tu as utilisé ton pouvoir d'ici, c'est ça ?**

\- **En grande partie, oui. Mais pour augmenter sa puissance, je me sers également de la magie contenue dans mon sceptre. Au fait, la plupart de mes sorts sont effectués avec un mélange des deux magies afin qu'ils soient plus puissants.**

Il secoue lentement la tête, intégrant les informations que je viens de lui livrer.

\- **Donc avoir deux pouvoirs te rend en quelque sorte plus forte que les mages d'Earthland ?**

\- **Oui, en quelque sorte.**

À nouveau, le silence se réinstalle. De longues minutes, seulement ponctuées par le crissement de nos chaussures, s'enfonçant dans la neige, brise la quiétude de l'instant. Ces minutes se transforment en heures, ponctuées par quelques paroles. Le ciel s'est petit à petit assombrit de nouveau, le vent devenant de plus en plus violent, ce qui projette la neige vers nous. L'avancée est de plus en plus difficile, la couche de neige recouvrant le sol étant de plus en plus haute, nous ralentissant.

Je tente d'interpeler Eucliffe, mais ma voix se perd dans le blizzard. J'empoigne son bras, me rapprochant de lui. Il se tourne vers moi, penchant sa tête.

\- **Il nous faut trouver un refuge ! Je n'ai pas la force d'arrêter cette tempête…**

Il acquiesce, scrutant l'horizon afin d'apercevoir la moindre structure. Je tente de me souvenir si, lorsque j'ai pris une vue de hauteur, il n'y avait pas quelque chose sur le chemin… En vain. Je tremble, mes dents claquant les unes contre les autres. Bordel ! Jamais nous ne pourrons survivre dans ces conditions encore longtemps ! Je ferme les yeux, luttant pour les rouvrir à cause du givre s'étant formé sur mes cils. Je rencontre le regard d'Eucliffe, inquiet. Puis, il tourne le regard vers l'horizon, tentant de distinguer quelque chose à travers le tourbillon de neige qui nous entoure. Je guette ses expressions, claquant des dents. Je serre vainement mon manteau contre moi, mes mains parcourues de tremblements.

Eucliffe tourne sa tête vers moi.

\- **Je ne vois rien… Et cette atmosphère m'empêche de ressentir clairement…**

Furtivement, je ferme les yeux. Un coup de vent plus violent s'abat soudainement sur nous. J'émets un cri qui se perd dans la tempête, luttant pour garder mes pieds ancrés dans le sol. Les arbres, nus, se tordent autour de nous sous la force du vent, prenant des allures menaçantes. Eucliffe empoigne mon bras, m'entrainant à sa suite derrière un arbre. Nous nous collons à celui-ci, l'un contre l'autre. Les mains tremblantes, je fourre une main dans ma poche, en sortant ma mini-lacrima. Je croise les doigts alors que j'appelle la guilde, pour ce qui me semble être la énième fois de la journée. Ils sont notre seul espoir…

En vain. À nouveau la sonnerie retentit dans le vide. Je croise le regard d'Eucliffe, inquiet et effrayé. Comment pouvons-nous nous en sortir ? Sommes nous destinés à mourir de froid dans cette forêt, sans que personne ne le sache, oubliés du reste du monde ? Comment pouvons-nous être si impuissants aux caprices de la nature, alors que nous sommes mages ? Je ferme à nouveau les yeux. Si je ne fais rien, nous allons mourir ici.

\- **Je peux essayer de t'aider avec mes pouvoirs**, me glisse Eucliffe.

Mes yeux s'accrochent aux siens. Il m'adresse un fin sourire, alors que je ravale mon hébètement. Il lie ses mains aux miennes, puis une douce lumière commence à émaner de son corps. Je ferme les yeux.

Jamais je n'ai fait ce genre de choses. J'ai tellement l'habitude d'effectuer mes missions seule et de me débrouiller par moi-même que je n'ai jamais vraiment coopéré pour me sortir d'une mauvaise situation, excepté dans les cas extrêmes.

Je mets mes pensées de côté afin de me concentrer. Lentement, je fais également monter la magie en moi pour qu'elle parcoure tout mon corps. Derrière mes paupières closes, je devine que la lumière que produit Eucliffe s'est accentuée, je sens sa magie rentrer en contact avec la mienne. Nos magies se lient, se mélangent, se fondent l'une dans l'autre. Un sentiment étrange de déjà-vu me prend.

\- **Tu me dis quand tu y vas…**

Sa voix me semble n'être qu'un murmure et pourtant, je l'entends distinctement. Je sens un battement de cœur s'accélérer. Est-ce le sien ou le mien ? Les sons se brouillent, alors que j'entre dans une phase de concentration ultime. Je ressens chaque chose autour de nous. Notamment cette tempête, cet air si sombre. Et toujours, je laisse mes deux magies se concentrer encore. Puis, je murmure :

\- **Maintenant.**

Une vive chaleur m'envahit alors que je libère tous mes pouvoirs, me vidant de toute mon énergie. Une sensation de bien-être et de quiétude m'envahit, alors que les dernières forces me quittent. Soudainement, alors que je me sens lentement sombrer tout en libérant les derniers pans de ma magie, des flashs me parcourent.

Un homme. Il tient une pierre. Grise. Son visage est caché par une capuche. La pierre brille. Il semble aspirer la magie qui y est contenue. Un sourire carnassier. Une ville en flammes. Il est au sommet d'un bâtiment. Il poursuit des personnes. Du sang. Encore cette pierre. Cette pierre, et encore cette pierre. Puis, cet homme. Il semble me fixer. De la colère. Du sang.

Le néant.


End file.
